


Let's All Go to the Art Museum

by Marshmellowtea



Series: A Bunch of Gay Friends Do Shit [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Language, Angst, Anxiety, Art Museums, Artists, Blind Character, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Bisexual, F/F, FUCK, Family Angst, Female Character of Color, Fluff, He's also a Dave Strider wannabe, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lance likes carrying people, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Soulmates, Queerplatonic Relationships, SciFi and fantasy mention, Sister-Sister Relationship, Social Anxiety, Steve Rodgers would not be pleased, Swearing, This is a lot of Tags, accidental ableism, also ableism in the form of self hatred, brief mention of self harm, but they apologize after, i think, i think I'm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtea/pseuds/Marshmellowtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alt. Title: A very cheesy gay friendship story with lots of angst and self indulgent platonic kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's All Go to the Art Museum

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up all night a few days ago just to finish this fic
> 
> I hope you guys like it, I'm really proud of it

Thomas decided he fucking loved art museums. 

After all, he wouldn't have met his five best friends if it wasn't for an art museum. 

Also, he just really loved art. 

It was the Thursday before his birthday when his dad sat down next to him on the couch and said, "So, your birthday's coming up." 

Thomas looked up from his sketchpad. "Yeah, I guess it is!"

His dad smiled. "Any idea what you want this year?" 

"I don't know." 

"Any new action figures you've got your eye on?" 

"Dad, I'm going to be fourteen!" he laughed, and shifted on the couch. He thought for a minute. 

"I guess I've always wanted to go to the art museum." 

His dad raised his eyebrows. "The art museum?" 

"Yeah, we've never been. And this Friday, they're going to have a special exhibit focused on SciFi and fantasy!" Thomas shifted in his seat and offered a small smile. "I'm really interested in seeing it." 

His dad chewed his lip.

"You know that I'd have to take off work for this." 

Thomas' face fell. "I know, but we never do anything together anymore. Please?" 

His dad sighed. "Are you sure this is what you want?" 

"Yes! More than anything!" 

His dad gave a small, forced smile. 

"I guess it wouldn't be the end of the world if I took one day off." 

The next day, his dad took off work, and early in the cool June morning, they were off. 

The day started out so nice. 

Thomas wanted to see everything the minute they got in the building. The SciFi exhibit wouldn't be open until later, so they had plenty of time to see the other exhibits. 

Thomas could barely keep still. He bounced from painting to painting, pausing occasionally when he saw something particularly interesting. His dad followed him, occasionally smiling and nodding when he pointed something interesting out to him. 

They were in the European paintings exhibit when things started to fall apart. 

"What do you think of this one, Thomas?" 

Thomas looked at the painting his dad was gesturing to. It depicted a ship on stormy waters, and many men on deck, struggling to keep it afloat.

"It's okay, I guess. I don't know. I think I like paintings of people better." 

"Portraits?" 

"Yeah, they're just more interesting-" 

He was cut off by his father's ringtone. His dad reached for his phone. 

"Dad!" he nearly shrieked. 

"Sorry buddy, it might be important." 

Thomas scrunched up his face. His dad turned to him. 

"Hey, Thomas? I have to step out and take this, it's work." 

"But-" 

"Feel free to go on without me, okay? Just text me back when I text you, okay?" 

His dad ran out. 

Thomas made his way over to the bench, feeling tears stinging in his eyes. He hated his father's stupid job, and he hated that he barely got to see him outside of dinner. He just wanted one day to hang out with him, that's all! 

That was all Thomas wanted for his birthday, really. 

***

Lance was about to kill someone. 

He didn't even want to go to this stupid art museum anyway, his sister did. 

And mom always chose what she wanted. Fucking betrayal.

He was half tempted to snap his sunglasses in half and throw the stupid pieces at them, he wanted to claw the skin off his arms, he wanted to rip the seats...

He didn't do any of that, though. Instead, he just sat there fuming, and slammed the door when he got out of the car. 

He hated how goddamn early it was. The stupid SciFi thing didn't start until four, they had no reason to arrive at NINE-FUCKING-THIRTY. 

It was summer. He should be sleeping in right now. 

Alas, his family doesn't love him, and thus, there he was at an art museum at 9:30 in the morning, staring at statues of old naked guys. 

"Are you seriously wearing sunglasses indoors?" Denise bitched at him. Okay, maybe she meant it in a joking way, but he couldn't see that past all the red and blind rage. 

"Yeah, asshole. It's called being cool, which is something YOU wouldn't understand," he snapped. 

Her smiled wavered, and then she glared at him. 

"I was making a joke, fuckwad." 

"Your jokes are stupid," he grumbled. 

They were quiet for a tense moment, like the clouds just before it starts raining. 

"Where the fuck is mom?" Denise asked.

He snorted. "That's-" he looked around. "Actually a good question." 

They were quiet again, but under less angry circumstances, both glancing around for a flash of blonde hair similar to theirs, green, orange, and pink striped shorts, something.

Lance decided he wasn't that angry at his sister anymore. 

However, his mom was another story. 

Denise shrugged. "Oh well. She'll turn up. She has her phone with her if we need her." 

"Yeah," Lance muttered. He looked towards the stairs. 

"Hey, I think I'm going to go upstairs. Text me if you need me." 

"You're leaving me?" Denise gasped, in mock offense. 

"You could come with me," he added. 

"...I'm not going to." 

"Good." He headed up the stairs. 

He wandered through the European paintings, appreciating the number of nudes he found. At one point, he stopped and tried to connect to the WiFi, but found none. 

Stupid fucking art museum, he thought. He considered finding a high place and throwing himself off the edge, but quickly dismissed it. He still hasn't beaten his sister's Froggy Jump score. And besides, being bored wasn't really worth going to the hospital. 

He wandered into the next room, which was empty except for...

...holy shit. 

He knew that guy. 

He almost didn't recognize him. The other guy was holding his glasses in his lap, and staring morosely down at them with sad, blue eyes. 

Blue eyes that ten year old Lance was always a sucker for. 

His black hair stuck out all around his head, just like it did when he was younger, and Lance remembered always wanting to run his fingers through it. 

He walked carefully towards his fourth grade crush, who sniffled and looked up.

"...Lance?" 

"Thomas?" he replied, shock audible in his voice. "Hey...you okay?" 

Thomas ran his fingers through his hair. "No." 

And then he started crying. 

"Shit." Lance rushed to him in a panic, not sure what to do. If this were elementary school, he'd just offer Thomas his pudding or whatever. Shit was simpler back then. 

Instead, he awkwardly put his arms around him, and patted his head. 

"There there, little cream pie, I got you." 

Thomas giggled quietly. "What?"

"I dunno, man, I'm sorry. It sounded okay in my head." 

Thomas shook his head and leaned against him. 

"This is so embarrassing." he sniffed. "God." 

"Nah. Not really," Lance mumbled. "What's embarrassing is that you're still wearing those dorky glasses from fourth grade." 

Thomas snorted and pushed him away, wiping at his eyes. "At least they're not your stupid sunglasses. Which, by the way, you're still wearing inside?" 

"Hey. At least they look cool." Lance grinned, and took a seat on the bench next to him. "Now, what's eating you, honeypops?" 

"If this is your attempt at seducing me you're going to have to try harder." Thomas leaned back on his hands. He was quiet for a minute. Finally, he said, "It's my birthday." 

"Oh, happy birthday." 

"Thanks." He gave a small, sad smile. "I came here with my dad, just the two of us. He took off work and everything! But the minute his phone rings..." 

He sniffled and scrubbed at his eyes. Lance put an arm around him, which he leaned into. 

"I'm sorry," Lance whispered helplessly. "That isn't fair." 

"S'okay. You can't do anything about it." 

They were quiet for a moment. 

"Yes I can." 

"Lance, what-" 

"I'm your dad now. You can drag me around this stupid place and get excited about art and shit." He stood up and offered Thomas his hand. 

Thomas burst into laughter. "Wow, Lance, and here I thought you were trying to woo me, but really, you were trying to become my dad this whole time!" 

Lance grinned. "C'mon, son, we still have many paintings to see!" 

"C'mon Lance, seriously." Thomas said, giggling. 

"I am serious." Lance scooped up Thomas into his arms, and he gave a satisfying shriek. 

Thomas, still laughing, wrapped his arms loosely around Lance's neck. "Why the hell did we stop being friends?" 

"Watch your language, son. I won't tolerate swearing in my house." Lance grinned. "Now, where to, buddy?" 

"I don't know. Forward?" Thomas shrugged. 

"Forward it is!" Lance exclaimed. He first pulled Thomas closer and kissed his forehead. "I love you, son!" he dramatically declared. 

"Love you too, dad." Thomas snorted in reply. 

***

Veronica realized she could not have loved her sister more than she did in that moment. 

Seriously, she was amazing. 

Missy was four years older than her and was already in college, and so rarely came to see her. However, the days she did come to see Veronica were the best days she ever has. 

That day was no exception. 

Veronica ran to the door the moment the doorbell rang. 

"Missy!" she cried, throwing herself at her, nearly knocking her off her blue heels. 

Her pink hair was pulled up into a bun, and she was wearing her blue floral dress and white cardigan Veronica gave her for her birthday and Christmas, respectively. 

"Hey girly!" Missy picked her up and carried her into the living room, where she spun her around. 

Veronica readjusted her beret and scarf. "You're wearing the clothes I gave you!" she said, smiling and jumping up and down. 

"Of course! They're very artistic!" she smiled, her eyes gleaming. They were very blue that day, though a lighter color than Veronica's. 

Veronica beamed. 

She grabbed her art bag, and headed for Missy's car, yelling goodbyes and "love you's" to her parents. 

Missy got behind the wheel and put on the radio. She always let Veronica choose the music. 

"Are we still picking up your girlfriend?" 

Veronica frowned. "No. Bianca's still too sick to come." 

"Aw, that's too bad. I understand she was really looking forward to this." 

"Yeah. I promised I would take lots of pictures for her, though! Also, that I'd buy her jewelry from the gift shop. I brought money, don't worry. Could we stop by her house tonight so I could give it to her?" 

Missy gave her a small smile. "Yeah, we could do that." 

Veronica grinned, relieved. 

They got to the museum at ten. Missy had offered to help set up at around 3:30, so they still had five and a half hours together. 

So Veronica was confused why they were going straight towards where the exhibit was going to be. 

"I offered to watch one of the other volunteer's daughter for a few hours today." 

"Oh." Veronica said quietly. 

Noticing her sister's hurt expression, Missy put her arm around her sister. "Hey. I know that this wasn't what you expected. I'm really sorry, I should've told you earlier." she said softly, kissing her sister on the top of her head. 

"It's okay. I just thought..." Veronica shrugged. "I guess I just thought it would've just been you, Bianca, and me." 

"I know. Don't worry though, I think you're going to get along with this girl." 

They reached the exhibit area, and Veronica hesitated at the entrance. 

Missy gave her an encouraging smile. 

As they walked through, a tall, caramel-skinned woman came up to them. 

"Missy! Hey!" she grinned. "I've been waiting for you!" She and Missy hugged each other. 

"It's good to see you too, Betty," Missy said, smiling. She gestured towards Veronica. "This is my little sister." 

She knelt down and looked up at Veronica, who was so nervous that she wasn't even offended at being called "little".

"You must be Veronica, right?" 

Veronica blushed and nodded. 

The woman put her hand out, and Veronica shook it. "I'm Ms. Betty! I've heard a lot about you!" Ms. Betty stood back up. "I'm going to fetch my daughter, and then I'll leave you three be! It's so nice to meet you!" She walked away briskly. 

Veronica decided that she liked the woman. She was loud, but friendly; disorganized, but she had an air of control. 

Ms. Betty came back with a girl about her age, her skin the same color as her mother. 

Veronica first noticed the bright pink top and ripped jeans, the string of pearls around her neck. She risked a glanced upward and noticed the girl's wild, curly, light brown hair. 

Then she looked the girl in her eyes and her heart nearly stopped, because she had then noticed her bright, hot pink eyes. 

***

Belle admired her mother. 

Her mother was a proud, energetic woman, who at every opportunity would step in and help someone in need, who would help set up cool events, who volunteered at dozens of organizations. 

She was supportive of her daughter, so Belle had never worried about ending up on the streets. 

Not even when she told her mother that the boy she was dating used to go by Olivia. 

So, when her mother said that they were going to the art museum to set up a SciFi/Fantasy event, she was more than willing to go along. 

This doesn't mean that she wasn't relived when her mom said that she wasn't expected to work the whole time, and that she would be spending part of her time with Missy and her sister. 

Belle had met Missy before, at volunteer jobs set up by the college where her mom works. She was very nice, and she chatters a lot. She spoke about her sister more often than Belle thought was normal-how proud she was of her, yada yada-but she wasn't sure. She didn't have siblings, or friends who had siblings, so she had no way to assess how accurate her judgment was. 

Her sister did sound interesting, though. She was an artist; and she has had both boyfriends and girlfriends, but right now she is with a girl who she absolutely adored and was also an artist; and she liked to draw monsters and comics about people falling in love during the apocalypse. 

And then the day came and she was face to face with Missy's sister-god, what was her name again, fuck-and she had purple bangs and purple streaks in her hair and black riding boots with gaudy gold buttons and oh my shit are those thigh socks how did her parents let her go out in that what the hell- 

"Hi," Veronica finally broke the silence, thank god. "Your eyes are pink. That's awesome." 

"Thanks. They're contact lenses, I wear them to events sometimes." 

She seemed a little disappointed, so Belle added, "I wish my eyes were actually this color too, trust me," and she laughed, and Belle grinned, relived. 

Belle's mom turned to her. "I still have work to do, so I will see you later today. I love you!" 

"Love you too, mom!" Belle said, and kisses her, before walking off with Missy and Veronica. 

"I don't know about you girls, but I'm starving," Missy said. "Want to go to the cafe and grab some lunch?" 

Belle, not trusting her voice, nodded, and Veronica smiled at her. 

"Do you like monsters?" she asked. 

"I love them," Belle replied, and Veronica's smile widened a little and Belle instantly wanted to be friends with this girl forever. 

"I like creating my own kinds of monsters, out spare parts, you know?" 

"That's awesome!" 

After lunch, Missy left them to themselves, saying something about a spaceship emergency. 

Belle and Veronica were alone. 

"You like SciFi and fantasy?" Belle asked. 

"Yes. Do you?" 

"Yeah, I was really excited when my mom told me we were going to volunteer here." 

"Cool." Veronica was quiet for a moment.

"I have a girlfriend who is also really into SciFi and fantasy. She was going to come with me, but she caught the flu, so I'm going to take lots of pictures and bring back little trinkets and things." 

Belle grinned. "Nice. What's her name?" 

Veronica smiled. "Bianca. She also likes drawing." 

"Nice." 

It was quiet. 

"I once dated a person who had no gender." 

"Wow, really?" 

"Yeah. We broke up because they moved away." Belle sat up. "Do you want to look at paintings of attractive women?" 

Veronica laughed, a light, cheerful sound. "It's like you know me already!" 

***

Adrian could've started sobbing. 

For one thing, he had no idea where the hell he was. 

For another thing (and this is what was really making his stomach twist with anxiety), he had no idea where his dad and his brother went. 

He couldn't call for them, either; he didn't want to make a scene. The idea of having so many eyes on him made his stomach churn. 

He needed to suck it up and ask for help. 

He turned towards the security guard by the door, and- 

Oh god she looked at him he couldn't do this who was he kidding. 

They would have come looking for him eventually, right? His dad at least. 

Jake would have probably left him there. He probably wasn't above it. 

Well, that might not have been true. Sometimes he let him hang onto his arm when they were in public and he was freaking out over there being so many people.

And there was always that one one time they never spoke of when Jake let him sleep in his bed with him because he was having nightmares and mom was still out. So there was that. 

But Jake wasn't there, so there was no one to begrudgingly let him curl into their side. 

Oh god, he was going to die there. 

The thought hit him unexpectedly as he walked into another room he didn't recognize. He was going to die of starvation, alone, in an art museum. 

He burst into tears. 

This is ridiculous, he thought, because he's fourteen, and it wasn't even likely that he would die here anyway, he's too old for him to cry over stupid baby thoughts like this. 

That train of thought just made him cry harder. 

Footsteps entered the room, and he was half relived-I'm saved!-and half embarrassed. 

The footsteps stopped and he knew that they were staring at him. He wondered briefly if part of it is his white hair, he had gotten it dyed a few days ago and Jake said it made him look like an elf, but he thought it was mostly because he was a sobbing, panicky mess that made them stop. 

He looked at them through his tears and saw two boys, one blond (who was wearing sunglasses inside?? What the fuck??), and the other raven haired. 

The raven haired boy stepped towards him first. 

"Hey," he said, gently. "Can I help you?" He held out his hand. "I'm an artist," he added. 

"I-I don't know what that has to do with anything." he stammered. Wow, he just insulted the one person who was willing to help him. Great going there, he mentally berated himself. 

"Me neither," chimed in the other guy. "Seriously Thomas." 

Thomas went red in the face. "Whatever, Lance. I don't see you trying to help." He turned back to Adrian. "What's wrong?" 

Adrian reached out and clung to Thomas' outstretched arm with both hands, trying not to hyperventilate because who even were these people anyway, and managed out, "I-I'm lost, a-and there's-sso many people out therre..." 

The other guy-Lance, apparently-walked towards them. "Hey, easy buddy. We'll help you get back to where you were, because apparently Thomas has acquired a hero complex or something, I don't know." 

"I'm just trying to help! It's not my fault that I want to help people!" 

The Lance guy rolled his eyes, but pulled out a crumpled, old tissue from his pocket, brushed it off, and handed it to Adrian. "I would've helped you too, I just wouldn't have come here and made an ass of myself like Mr. "Hurr Durr, I'm an Artist" over here." 

Adrian laughed a bit hysterically, still holding onto Thomas' arm. He awkwardly released it. 

"Sorry." He took the tissue Lance was handing him, and blew his nose. "I'm ridiculous, I know." 

"No, no, it's fine." he said, smiling gently. "I get it." 

He exchanged a look with Lance that Adrian didn't understand, and then Lance turned to him, a mischievous look on his face. 

"Lance..." Thomas warned.

"Do you..." 

"No."

Lance shot him a glare and continued. "...want a piggyback ride?" 

"LANCE!" Thomas scolded. "The security guards just yelled at you for that!" 

"Nuh uh, that was for carrying you bridal style." he defends himself. 

Adrian watched the exchange with a mix of amusement and fear, and the next thing he knew he was being lifted off his feet. 

Lance was carrying him on his hip like you would a small child, saying, "How old even are you? You're so tiny!" 

"Lance!" Thomas looked mortified. "What is with you and carrying people?! And that comment was just rude!" 

Adrian clung to Lance's neck, not really sure how he was supposed to feel about all this. "He can carry me, if he wants, I guess," he mumbles. 

"See, Thomas? He doesn't mind," Lance said, looking smug. "Onwards!" 

"Wait!" Thomas shouted as Lance took off. 

"No but seriously, how old are you?" Lance continued as he jogged down the hall, as an exasperated Thomas followed. 

***

"Who brings their blind friend to an art museum?" 

"My friends, apparently." Helena grinned at him. She hoped. She trusted her hearing enough to usually be able to tell, but this asshole kept moving around in soft soled shoes, so he was difficult to place. 

The four of them got to talking when Helena "accidently" sat in Thomas' lap while he was talking to his dick friend about how "we don't just pick people up and run away with them, Lance, even if they are fourteen year olds who are old enough to consent to being carried by a random stranger, because no, no they're not." 

She knew where he was. She could identify where his voice was coming from very well, thank you very much. 

However, his voice was really, REALLY attractive. She couldn't help herself. 

She's also found that he has a really attractive yelp. 

And so, there she was, still sitting there in his lap, talking to attractive voice and massive dick as if she's known them her whole life. 

"I mean, what even am I supposed to do here? Feel up all the statues?" she smirked. 

She got a snort from Thomas, and loud, rambunctious laughter from Asshole (she refuses to call him by his name). 

"Is that why you ditched them?" another timid, cute voice asked from beside her. 

"Who's this?" she murmured, reaching out towards the voice. Her hand hit soft, fluffy hair, which she immediately ruffled. 

"This is-" Thomas starts, but stops. 

"This iiissss...?" She raises one eyebrow. 

"We-he-he never told us his name." 

Helena cackled. "Holy shit. You mean to tell me that you've been travelling with this guy for the better part of a day and you don't even know his name?" 

"I-I mean-" 

"It's Adrian," the cute voice mutters. Helena grins. 

"Hi Adrian," says Thomas. 

"You guys are ridiculous," Helena snickered. 

"Says the blind girl in an art museum." 

"Lance! Seriously!" Thomas sounds apologetic when he speaks to her, "Sorry about him." 

"Hey, don't worry. I've heard worse, believe me." 

It was quiet for a minute. 

"Can I pick you up?" 

"LANCE!" 

Helena stood up. "Try, I dare you." 

"Helena, no, don't encourage him!" 

Thomas sounded horrified by this point and Adrian giggled next to him. 

Lance grabbed her by her legs and lifted her over his back and she had honestly never shrieked so loud or laughed so hard in her life. It was terrifying and exciting. 

She slapped what she hoped was his ass and he yelped and set her back down, and even Thomas was laughing at him now. 

"He's really red right now," Adrian told her, and snickered. 

"HA!" She decides that she loves Adrian forever and ever, amen. 

"Wow, et tu, Adrius? After I carried you all this way?" 

And they were all cackling so loudly that the security guards told them to leave, and they ran as fast as they could out of there, Helena holding onto one of their hands. 

In fact, they were running so fast that they literally ran straight into Veronica and Belle. 

***

Belle did not notice the blind Asian girl running straight at her until it was too late. 

But she wasn't even mad, honestly. Mostly just surprised. 

It's really hard to be mad at a hot blind girl who just landed on you. 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she said, and Belle couldn't even pretend to be angry as the girl helped her up. 

Belle brushed herself off. "It's no biggie. I'm Belle!" She took the girl's hand and kissed it. 

The girl blushed, and then grinned. "I'm Helena. I would introduce my acquaintances but I'm not sure where everyone is at the moment." 

Veronica was, at the moment, stuck under a white haired, dark skinned boy who was wearing what was definitely a woman's shirt. It was covered in flowers and everything. 

A boy wearing sunglasses got up and shook her hand. "I'm Lance. Hey. Nice to meet you." He then reached down and picked up the white haired boy and set him on his feet. When he was standing up, Belle could see that he was thin and fragile, and his eyes were bloodshot. "And this is Adrian." 

Belle suddenly found herself stuck between two primal instincts. A part of her, being the child of an event organizer, was telling her to stick out her hand to each. The motherly part of her, however, was suddenly consumed with the urge to take care of this poor, troubled child, the way that these (admittedly beautiful) heathens could not. 

Her motherly instincts won over and she rushed to Adrian, "Are you okay? Why are your eyes red? Do you need something to eat? I have a granola bar here somewhere..." 

While Belle fussed over Adrian, and Adrian pretended not to love all the attention, the others introduced each other, and Veronica lamented the betrayal she felt from Belle ignoring her obviously sore body (she was the one who got struck by a 90 pound boy, after all).

It was 3:42 when they all met. 

Missy had gone back to the volunteer area, and Veronica and Belle were left to their own devices. 

And now they had four new people to mess shit up with. 

Awesome. 

"You all can come with us if you want," Belle said, more as a formality than anything. No one was planning on leaving the others anytime soon. 

"Can I pick you up?" 

"Jesus, Lance! You've literally picked up everyone you've met today!" 

Thomas was ignored. Belle let Lance spin her around, and Veronica leaped onto his back. She handed her art bag to Thomas. 

"Hold this." 

"Gosh, this is so heavy! What's in here?" 

"My art stuff." 

"Veronica is an artist," Belle explained. "And she has an artist girlfriend." 

Thomas hopped up and down excitedly. "I'm an artist too! Oh my gosh, that's so cool!" He ran to and sat down on the nearest bench. "Can I look at your work?" 

"Yeah, just be careful with it, okay?" 

Thomas held his hand to his chest. "Veronica, I swear to every god that may or may not be, I will not ruin your work." 

Veronica grinned. 

Adrian looked up at her. "So, artist girlfriend, huh?" 

"Yeah," Veronica giggled, obviously enjoying the attention. "I like boys too. But mostly girls." 

"Me too, Veronica." Adrian sighed wistfully, and turned to stare at the painting next to him. "Me too." 

"As for I," Lance chimed in, his input only slightly unwanted, "I harbor massive gay crushes on many beautiful boys, but on few of the female species." 

"Species?!" Belle shouted indignantly from where she was sitting next to Thomas. 

Veronica smacked him on the head, snorting, and Adrian gave a quick, loud laugh and punched him in the arm. 

"Woah, Adrian, hey. Be careful, I'm carrying precious cargo on my back." 

"Yeah, Adrian. Precious cargo," Veronica gloated, tossing her hair dramatically and smirking. 

"Are you guys always like this?" Adrian griped halfheartedly. 

Meanwhile, Belle and Helena were cozied in next to Thomas. 

"She is really good," Thomas muttered. "God, I wish I could draw detail like that. And the hair!" 

"Yeah, wow. Look at all those little jewels." 

"I don't see it." Helena muttered. 

"And she colors her pictures!" Thomas whimpered. 

"Yeah, gosh, look at the colors on that." Belle whispered. 

"All I see is dark." 

"Oh god, these landscapes are gorgeous, look at this!" He sounded close to tears. 

"I am blind," added Helena. 

"This is overwhelming. She's like Leonardo Da Vinci and I'm like your younger cousin who draws crappy crayon monsters." 

"You draw too?" 

Thomas pulled a small sketchbook out of his pocket. "Yeah, but, I mean, she's a lot better than me." He handed it to Belle. "But you can feel free to take a look." he said, sounding upset. 

Helena grabbed his shoulder and looked in Thomas' direction. "Hey, Thomas. To me, it doesn't matter which one of you is a better drawer. Because I can't see." 

Thomas half laughed, half sobbed as he leaned into Helena's shoulder. Belle snickered behind him. 

"That didn't help. At all," Thomas whimpered, burying his face in her shoulder, "but thanks anyway." 

"Thomas, you're really good!" Belle interjected. "You should show Veronica. And Adrian. And anyone else you can get your hands on." 

"Anyone who can see," Helena added helpfully. 

"You really think so?" 

"Yeah!" And suddenly Belle is shouting to the others, "Guys! Look at our friends' awesome art!" 

"Ooh!" Veronica jumped to ground and flung herself onto the bench. ("I want to see your work first, Thomas!") and Adrian picked through Veronica's drawings ("A lot of cute monster girls, I see.") and Lance hovered above both of them, giving appreciative hums, and Belle lets Helena play with her hair so that she doesn't feel left out. 

"You guys are really good," Lance whispered against the back of Thomas' neck. 

Thomas jumped. "Agh! Could you have not said it in a less creepy way?" 

Lance kissed the top of Thomas' head. "Nope." 

Belle got up and smiled. "Both of our artists are so great. And adorable." She kissed Veronica's cheek.

"Belle! I'm a married woman!" 

Belle snorts. 

Feeling left out, Adrian stood up and kissed Belle's cheek, and then frowns. 

"Helena? You okay?" 

She shifted in her seat. "It's just all this talk about art. I can't see your creations, and it makes me so mad. Normally I don't wish I had sight, but..." 

Everyone looks down. 

"Sorry, Helena. We didn't think." Thomas muttered, and Helena laughed bitterly. 

"Yeah, that's just it." 

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Belle asked. 

Helena bit her lip and nodded. 

"Let's go to the gift shop," Veronica suggested, "I'm sure there are lots of things for you to feel up there, Helena." 

Helena's lips twitched at that. 

"And besides, I promised my girlfriend I'd buy her something." 

Helena gave a small smile. "Okay," she said quietly, and stood up. "But someone better kiss me! Don't think I couldn't hear you guys over there!" 

Belle was over there before anyone else was and giddily pressed her lips to Helena's, even cupping her face while doing so. 

Helena noisily smacks her lips and grins. 

"Okay," she says, "let's go to the gift shop." 

***

Adrian watched as his friends (his friends? His friends!-the words sound foreign in his mind) wrecked havoc in the gift shop. Thomas raided the art supplies, Lance went through all of the shirts, and Belle and Helena "helped" Veronica chose a necklace for her girlfriend. 

"It's too expensive!" 

"I know, but it feels so nice in my fingers!" 

"And it's a pretty color!" 

"It's GREEN!" 

He found himself actually being glad that he got lost in the first place, glad he met these ridiculous people that spoke words to him and held conversations and all of them are so cute darn it! 

Except...

He looked down at his hands, shaking with excitement and anxiety. 

He didn't want to ruin it for himself. 

"Hey." 

Thomas stood next to him, concern etched in his face. 

"Something the matter?" he asked. 

"Not really. Why are you asking?" 

He shrugged. "You've just been really quiet." 

It was quiet between them, the girls yelling in the background. His mind urged him to confess, maybe if he understood, he wouldn't be worried...

"I'm not good at talking to people," he finally blurted, before he lost his nerve. "And it's not that I don't like you guys, it's just that I'm always worried I'm saying the wrong thing, and I get myself so worked up, and I just..." 

He stopped and took a breath. 

"And I just get tired sometimes, because it's tiring, watching what you say, y'know? But I really, really like you guys. I mean, look at me, I've only known you barely for a day and I've already cried in front of you and now I'm spilling all this dumb word vomit at you..." 

Thomas nodded quietly, and he smiled at him in a sad, lonely way when he reached down and grabbed his hand. It was the cheesiest, gayest, most meaningful gesture ever and it made Adrian want to start crying stupid blubbery tears again. 

He took a minute to steady himself. 

"Thomas, are we friends? And I don't mean just you and me." 

Thomas butted his forehead against Adrian's. "I think so," he said quietly. 

"Good," Adrian mumbled. "because I think I love you guys." 

***

"We should exchange numbers," Belle stated. She sat with Lance at a table trying to assemble a ship made of Legos. 

The SciFi exhibit was up and running, and Veronica had a paper bag of things and an album of photos on her phone for her girlfriend. 

"That's a good idea. I want to introduce you guys to Bianca." 

She sat on the floor in between Helena and Thomas. Adrian was lying down with his head in Thomas' lap, presumably asleep. 

A comfortable silence passed. It was 6:03. 

"What's your girlfriend like?" Belle finally asked. 

"She's really cool. She likes art, and dancing. She has skin like yours, Belle, and half her head is shaved. She's sweet, when she wants to be, and is tough the rest of the time." 

Silence again. 

"How poetic," mumbled Helena. 

"I think you'd get along with her. She also has a dark, snarky sense of humor." 

Helena grins. 

***

It was 7:47 when they finally did exchange numbers. Helena's friends had finally found her and were tired and ready to go home. 

"I've been at the arts and crafts table this whole time," she said, feigning innocence. 

Helena ended up taking ten minutes to explain how phones worked when you were blind, and Adrian had forgotten his phone at home, so he told everyone his number and told them to text him who it was. 

Everyone said that they were Lance, except for Lance himself, who said he was Helena. 

***

It was 8:23 when Adrian was found by Jake. 

Jake ranted for at least two minutes about how worried he was and how he and dad thought that he had fallen off a balcony or something. 

Adrian laughed at him and hugged him, and Jake was so upset that he just stood there and let him do it. 

When saying goodbye, Lance told him that he didn't understand how they couldn't find them with how loud they were being, Veronica picked him up and spun him, Belle shook his hand before hugging him, and Thomas kissed the top of his head when he hugged him. 

"Remember our sad, gay talks. Love you guys!" he said to them as he left. 

***

Thomas' dad called him at 8:40. He apologized over and over again, promising he'll make it up to him. 

He made sure kiss to the girls on the cheeks, but he missed Lance's and ended up kissing him on the mouth. 

Lance flushed and as soon as he left he immediately texted him five kissy face smileys, and the girls told everyone in their contact lists. 

***

Denise texted Lance at 8:57 to meet her and mom at the front door. He hugged both of the girls.

"You guys be safe, mkay? Don't do anything gay without me." 

"We make no promises," Belle said. 

"I have a girlfriend," said Veronica.

He left them, and they were alone together. 

Veronica started to cry. 

Belle turned to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Aw, V, what's the matter?" 

Veronica sniffled, and hid her face in Belle's neck. "What if this was just a one time thing?" 

"What do mean?" 

"I mean, what if when we start texting each other, we realize that this wasn't real? That we don't actually get along, and we're not real friends? Belle, I don't want it to be over. Bianca's the only other friend I've got." 

Belle frowned. "I don't think that we're not real friends, Veronica. And even if at some point in the future we fight, that won't mean we're not friends! I mean, just look at Lance and Thomas. Remember how they said they used to be friends in fourth grade? And now look at them; they just picked up where they left off." 

Veronica smiled at that. "Back together and gayer than ever." 

Belle grinned. "See? We'll be okay. All of us. I just know it." 

Missy came first, with Belle's mom trailing not too far behind. 

The girls said their goodbyes quietly, and Veronica hugged Belle and whispered, "Thank you." 

Belle gave her one last squeeze and then she was gone. 

***

Thomas woke up to a buzzing from his phone. A text from Adrian, he realized. 

haha, very funny   
dicks   
>:(

He responded: 

love you too buddy 

He laughed and hid his head back in his pillow.

His phone buzzed again, this time with a message from Veronica: 

hey guys! so, my sister is helping with another volunteer event and I think you all should come! :D Bianca will be there, so you guys could meet her :3   
please say yes  
<3<3<3<3<3

He would ask his dad later. And even if he said no, he'd just sneak out. 

i'll definitely be there. i can't wait to see u guys again! :)

He thought for a minute, then pressed send.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. 
> 
> If you see any typos, please feel free to tell me and I'll fix them. :)


End file.
